marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Character Template What happened?⚜'[[User:ZTM1234|ZTM''1234]] (talk)⚜ 18:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC)' I was wondering that too...If no one else fixes it first, I will do my best to sometime soon. Mutantmadhatter 17:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, its fixed.⚜'ZTM''1234'' (talk)⚜ 18:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC)' Disambig I think the site needs more disambiguation pages to make navigation easier for newcomers to Marvel Fanon. Is there any way we can make the disambig templates more the like the ones over at Marvel Wikia? Just some suggestions, let me know what everyone thinks. Colbert94 05:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Colbert, I think this is a great idea. Though it needs some admin discussion, I think this could get a green light. The Next X-Man (talk) 19:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man Twitter? Does this site have a twitter page, if not it should because it could be a great for keeping this site active among its users and contributers. Colbert94 21:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Article for review I have an article about this kid who dons many superhero mantles and will be associated with most of my fanfictions here's the Article Please review it and tell me how it is. Deadpool the merc (talk) 03:38, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Deadpool the merc 'Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki's Main Page' Can there be a part that says "RECOMMENDED PAGES" on the Main Page? You could copy and paste this: :We will consider having a recommended pages section on the main page, but there is already one in the tabs that appear at the top of every page. Besides, if we were going to include user-recommended pages, we wouldn't let users nominate their own pages, as you did. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 17:29, September 25, 2018 (UTC) 'Marvel/DC Information Wiki' I recommend editing on this site, but I created a site called the Marvel/DC Information Wiki that you could also edit. FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL) 20:29, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :This could be a very interesting site. What would you say will make you different from either the Marvel or DC Wikis? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 01:16, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Nothing, I guess. FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL) 18:38, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Don't the Wiki by-laws prevent duplicated Wikis, or Wikis covering the same content? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 20:03, October 8, 2018 (UTC) I didn't know '''that '''was what you meant! Sorry! There is different information and soon different categories. It is not duplication at all. And if it is/were, then I must apologize for my lack of intelligence. FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL) 20:20, October 8, 2018 (UTC) 'Marvel Animated Movie Universe' I wish to turn the Marvel Animated Movie Universe to be a community project, so may you please promote it on this community's home page? That would be wonderful! FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL) 14:08, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :It's a bit hasty to be promoting this project, especially since you just converted it into a community project. It might be a smarter idea to shelve the project if you cn't do it yourself for now, since community involvement tends to be slim. Also, as a side note, it's rarely successful when one tries to recruit in the manner you've been doing. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 20:48, October 11, 2018 (UTC) 'Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki/Test Page' @Uncanny X-Factor: I made a page called Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki/Test Page for users who want to test edit. I hope you approve of it. FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL|WIKI) 16:38, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :I wish you would ask me personally before doing things like this. For one thing, this kind of page really isn't necessary, as I wrote when I deleted the page. And for another thing, just linking to my name doesn't assure I'll see it. I only noticed this because I saw that the page had been changed and decided to investigate. Please, do try to be more careful moving forward. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 22:11, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, Uncanny X-Factor! I will be more careful. FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL|WIKI) 00:13, October 25, 2018 (UTC) 'Categories''' Also, may I help you scout out and add on the wiki? FROM THE DESK OF IRONWARRIORCOMICS (WALL|WIKI) 00:17, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's a generous offer, if that becomes a project of mine I will gladly enlist your help when the time comes. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 02:17, October 25, 2018 (UTC)